A Band of Strange Elves
by SilmarwenTinania
Summary: After being utterly bored for hundreds of years, Legolas and his elf buddies decide to search for adventure and some girlies! Will they find what they are looking for? AU warning, don't hate me. Please R&R.
1. Cooped Up

Disclaimer: Salve to all. I am not J.R.R. Tolkien or the person who came up with "Frodo is great...who is that (Figwit)" and therefore do not own any of these characters. And please don't send me reviews saying that this did not happen or that elves would never talk like this, because I'm aware of that and that's why my story is a fan fic. However, I do welcome reviews, even if they are mildly critical about grammer or the like, not subject matter. Please take this story with a grain of salt. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Legolas polished his Elven knives. They had begun to rust. He turned the knife in his hands, until he could see his own reflection clearly. He kept maneuvering the knife until the sun's reflection gleamed in Saelbeth's eyes.

"Ah! Legolas! I can't see!" he whined. He tackled Legolas down onto the ground.

"Saelbeth! Get off of him!" Haldir ordered. Saelbeth backed off and Legolas straightened out his moss green tunic.

"I'm fine, Haldir." Legolas packed all his things together and tied them up in a sack.

"Yeah, I was only joking with him. Can't you just leave us alone? No one was even bothering you," Saelbeth suggested.

"Save it for someone who cares." Haldir was awful tired of the insubordination. Only when they were in battle were they supposed to listen to his commands, but couldn't they spare him some respect?

"I'm bored," whined Saelbeth. Figwit stomped over to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You are always bored!" commented Figwit. Figwit couldn't stand Saelbeth sometimes, in fact most elves couldn't. Haldir ceased to say anything. Orophin sat making markings on his map. He had mapped out all of Lothlorien. But he longed to record rivers and roads of Middle-Earth.

"Pipe down! If you don't calm your anger it will catch up to you," Orophin warned Figwit. The Elves were completely restless. They had been cooped up in Lorien for the past 500 years. They couldn't take it anymore. Before that, they were in war with the Dwarves and once that was over, all seemed pointless to them.

"I think we need a breath of fresh air. Come outside!" Haldir called on his way out. The four others picked up their things and followed. That sounded like a good idea to them.

"What do we do now?" asked Saelbeth innocently.

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked Haldir.

"I say we look for some she-elves!" replied Saelbeth, rubbing his palms together.

"I say we get rid of him!" exclaimed Figwit, pointed to Saelbeth with his thumb.

"We are not getting rid of anyone. Now Legolas, what do you suppose we do?" said Haldir. Legolas thought hard. He would love to be writing poetry or singing, but Haldir had asked for what everyone could do.

"Hunt some orc!" blurted out Figwit.

"Wait, it's Legolas' turn," said Haldir. Figwit groaned.

"Travel across Middle-Earth on an adventure?" asked Orophin, trying to be polite, but his longing was burning inside of him.

"Yes!" cheered Saelbeth. "Good idea, Orophin!"

"I agree!" smiled Haldir.

"And we can hunt orc on the way," suggested Figwit, quite proud of his idea. "What do you say, lone elf?" he turned to Legolas. Legolas nodded.

"Alright then! We shall prepare for our journey and be ready by sun up," Haldir commanded to his troops, once again. They all headed inside once more and began their packing.


	2. What's With Him?

Salvete omnes iterum! Gratias pro revidens. Okay, I'll stop. Just keep reading, it's going to get more interesting. The more you review, the sooner I'll try to get chapters up. Hope you like it.

* * *

Haldir walked outside, only to see Legolas silently leaning up against a tree. He had his bow and his arrows polished, along with his knives. He was ready to go. Pretty soon, Orophin showed up with his nose buried in his unfinished maps. Figwit brought along his best arrows, only used in battle, and for him, when hunting orc.

"Has anyone seen…" Haldir started.

"Hello friends!" came Saelbeth's voice. He was dropping his things all over the fresh ground. Legolas walked over to his clumsy friend and helped him organize his things.

"Everyone is here! I suggest we get a move on it." Haldir motioned for everyone to start moving. He wasn't quite sure where they were headed, but they would discern it if they saw it. They picked up their things and headed north. Soon, it began to get dark and they needed a place to stop for the night. Saelbeth and Orophin were quite tired and needed to rest.

"Can we stop for a moment? My feet are aching!" exclaimed Saelbeth. They weren't quite as strong and able to withstand pain as they used to.

"Yes, mine too, and besides, I have to map out where we have gone so far." Orophin took out his compass and map and sat up against a tree.

"You weaklings!" Figwit laughed, haughtily. He wasn't tired, and even if he were, he would never show it.

"You know what? Maybe we should rest," suggested Haldir. He too put down his things. Figwit grumbled and plopped his belongings onto the ground. The elves all sat in the middle of a huge forest, not familiar to any of them. Legolas decided to do some nearby wandering.

"I'll be back," he said as he briskly dashed off.

"What's with him?" asked Saelbeth, wondering where Legolas ever got all that energy from and why he didn't have any. Figwit just shrugged.


	3. A New Face

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I guess I got a bit preoccupied. Enjoy!

* * *

Legolas pranced through the woods. He finally stopped at a pond, not for a drink, but to play his flute. As he played, the birds of the forest began to surround him. They sang along. Two particular birds landed on his arms. One was bright green and the other, a shade of blue. Legolas stopped playing for a moment.

"Why, hello little birds," he spoke to them. "You sing so beautifully." Legolas usually didn't talk very much. He was shy. But not when he was in the midst of nature's great work. He felt more comfortable, and was free to talk. "Where did you come from?" he continued to speak to them. The birds' eyes just gleamed brightly.

"They came from me," came a voice. It was as beautiful as that of the birds. Legolas looked around. He had no idea there was someone else there.

"Who is there?" he asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"'Tis only I," said an elf maiden. She had black hair that fell on her shoulders, and her skin was of a dark complexion. Still, Legolas thought she was pretty. "You play beautifully."

"Oh, thank you," Legolas blushed. "My name is Legolas, who are you?"

"I am Silmarwen."

"Where did you come from?"

"Over there." Silmarwen pointed to a castle-like tower. It was hidden in the woods. "That is my home."

"It's beautiful, and so are you…" Legolas mumbled. Silmarwen still heard. She smiled at him. She could tell that he was of royalty.

"Would you like to visit my family and me?" she asked him.

"Actually, I'm here with my friends. They would get angry if I went without them."

"Don't be silly. They are welcome too!" Silmarwen was always happy to have visitors, and her sisters would be delighted as well. "Bring them!"

"Alright, I'll go fetch them right now."

"Goodbye then!"

"Goodbye." With that, Legolas went to find the others.


	4. Welcome All!

Not much to say here. I hope you like it. I wrote this all a while ago so forgive me if it sounds a bit childish. It's not:)

* * *

Legolas caught up with the others. They were just aimlessly sitting around.

"Hey! You're back Legolas! Did you find anything interesting?" asked Haldir, finally excited.

"A beautiful maiden elf came to me," Legolas replied, in awe.

"Ooh, where is the maiden? You did not bring her with you?" Saelbeth looked around.

"She wants us to join her in her home," Legolas finished.

"Where does she live then?" asked Figwit, getting up.

"In those woods. Come, let us not keep her waiting." With that, Legolas darted off.

"A maiden. Seems like my area of expertise! Come Saelbeth! You shall watch me win her over!" Figwit called to Saelbeth, who followed him away.

"You coming brother?" Haldir asked Orophin. Orophin looked up from his maps.

"I guess I have no other choice," Orophin said picking up his things and heading off side by side with his brother.

It was not long before they all caught up with Legolas at the castle. Just as he said, an elf maiden stood at side of Legolas. All of the elves stared at her.

"She is dark, Figwit," Saelbeth whispered to him. Figwit looked at him.

"I can see that," he answered. Haldir and Orophin did not care too much.

"Welcome, all!" said Silmarwen, cheerfully.

"We can not thank you enough for inviting us into your home," said Haldir, being very polite.

"You do not have to thank me!" she laughed. Saelbeth smiled at her adorable laugh. "But, you could do me the favor of coming and joining us for dinner. Come, my family is expecting you." The elves followed Silmarwen inside. They stood in awe of the size of her home, all except for Legolas. He stood admiring Silmarwen. Something told him that she was no ordinary elf. She had a sort of nobility to her.

"Come, my father wishes to meet you all. You can leave your things here, my servants will take them to your rooms," said Silmarwen, taking hold of Legolas' hand and leading everyone to her father.

"Servants? This is no ordinary she-elf," said Figwit to Saelbeth.

"Do you think?" Saelbeth asked him.

"She can't be. How can she be? She is…you know," Figwit said, following Silmarwen.

"Come now Figwit, Saelbeth! Don't be rude! She has taken us into our home," said Haldir. They all went to see her father.


End file.
